


Let It Go Loki

by CherryFreckles23



Series: Darcy  Does Disney Good [4]
Category: Avengers, Disney - Fandom, Frozen - Fandom, Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Disney, Disney pranks, F/M, Fun, revenge is musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: It's time for Darcy to take revenge after that nightmare of pink. Oh the nightmares.Going much more modern Darcy thinks Loki could benefit from "letting go" of his stress a bit....or having it amplified with musical assistance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I did a "Darcy Does Disney Good"
> 
> The rust grabbed onto my writing gears again so this is going to be a bit rough with grammatical mistakes. Sorry in advance. 
> 
> Disney suggestions always welcome :)

Almost a week passed before Loki encountered Darcy’s promised retribution.

Being a generally light sleeper and early riser Loki found he was usually the first person in the kitchen. He’d take his time making a fresh pot of Earl Grey tea. He’d peruse the shelves and choose either a muffin, scone, or some toast, and then he’d take his breakfast out onto the balcony to watch the sunrise.

That particular morning he was greeted not with a silent walk through the halls, but with a cacophony of music.

  
Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore

Loki stopped, and suddenly the music stopped. Brow furrowing he took a step, and the music continued. Stopping after three steps the music stopped as well.

A bit bothered but not swayed from his course Loki continued on to the kitchen. 

His musical predicament became quite clear when he found Darcy sitting at the kitchen counter with a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal. She smiled innocently when she made eye contact, “Good morning Elsa.”  
Eyes narrowing Loki asked, “Is this meant to be revenge for our previous exchange of words?”

Placing a hand on her chest Darcy made her eyes large in exaggerated surprise, “Me? Revenge? I wouldn’t dream of such a thing. Why? Is the music inconvenient for you?”  
Understanding her motive Loki gave her a condescending smirk, “Not in the least. This music has quite a touch of majesty to it. What better way to announce my presence than to have an accompanying musical?”

Shifting on her stool to lean her elbows on the counter and interlocking her fingers Darcy murmured, “You may think you can tolerate this, but it’s only 7 in the morning. This same song, designed by Disney masterminds, is going to play with every single step you take through the building. Now until sunset, you’re going to hear nothing but Idina Menzel. If you’re not going crazy by the end of the day then I will be super fucking impressed...or supremely concerned about your mental health, you know, more than usual.”

Both occupants of the room ignored the music that played as Loki walked over to the other side of the counter. Placing his hands on the cool marble top he leaned down to be on the same eye level as this impertinent woman, “Do keep in mind that I am the God of mischief. To me this is amateur work. When I seek you out at the end of the day, fully sane and unbothered, you will be truly sorry.”

Her smile stretching to show her teeth Darcy nearly purred, “We’ll see about that.”  
~ ~ ~ ~  
True to her word Loki was accompanied by music with every single step he took. If he remained seated and still nothing happened. The moment he rose from his seat the music started back up again. By mid-afternoon all the other occupants of the tower no longer found the prank funny and openly groaned when they heard him approaching. Most of the time the others would run in the direction of the elevator for another floor.

To rub in how much she enjoyed her handiwork Darcy made it a point to lip sync along to the music anytime they crossed paths.

When the sun finally set Loki was in his usual spot in the living room reading. Taking a quick glance around the room he was relieved to see he was alone. Rising from his seat he took a hesitant step. No music, no woman’s voice reverberating through his skull with that inane phrase. Unable to hold it in Loki let out a small sigh of relief and quietly muttered, “Thank the All-Father.”

“I heard that.”

Suppressing his instinct to turn on the woman with a materialized dagger Loki slowly turned to face Darcy. Her face was large and beaming in triumph from the television screen which was currently working as a computer monitor. “Must you be as obnoxiously large on this screen as you are obnoxiously loud in person?”

“Yup.”

Loki glared at her, anything he would say at this point would lead to her continuing to barrage his throbbing ears and mind.

Early as it was he was looking forward to an early sleep.

Taking his silence as an invitation Darcy asked while swaying on her seat, “Did we learn a lesson today God of Mischief and Assholes?”

“Only that your species has horrendous taste in music.”

“That is only the tip of the Disney soundtracks iceberg Princey Boo. You try anything like you did with that nightmare of a dress again, and I will make sure you’re forced to memorize every song by heart with every single breathe you take.” Her eyes squinted in a glare Darcy made her voice sound as menacing as she possibly could.

Loki was grateful Stark’s cameras weren’t able to pick up the slightest muscle twitches such as the shiver that went up his spine. There was nothing but truth to her threat, she would ensure his death by music happened. But something else to her words made him internally smile. ‘It is always a joy to find loopholes in a person’s words.’

Giving the slightest nod of his head Loki agreed, “Very well. Now if you’ll excuse me I shall be retiring to bed. Letting go is a very tiresome activity.”

From the safety of Tony's personal basement lab Darcy watched Loki leave the living room. Her BS meter was buzzing in warning to danger. The sneaky snake would try something to get back at her. But she’d be ready for it, and she’d own it!


End file.
